Orphanage assignment
by AccessBlade
Summary: The Descender of Terresia is assigned a job to look after the kids at the Orphanage. Just how will that go? Will she be driven insane? Or will she scare the children? And just what in the world did those girls do to Mormo? One-shot.


**And since I'm still restless, I decided to include this too! It takes place in Terresia though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Radiant Mythology or any of the Tales Series, only the Descender I create for RM. Can I mention this series is awesome for that?**

**

* * *

**

**Orphanage Assignment  
**

The minute Althea entered the room, she knew she entered at the wrong time. The blonde haired Descender had just returned from two quests of gathering logs and taking down monsters to hear Kratos and Raine discussing something in rushed, agitated voices. But once Althea came in to the scene, the two stopped in mid-sentences.

"What?" Althea said when they stared at her. Knowing her luck she'd probably just became a scapegoat for whatever the leader and receptionist of the Ailily Ad Libitum branch had been arguing about.

"We just walked in at the wrong time, didn't we?" Her fellow Descender and companion Mormo stated when he realized that the two had become eerily silent. To be blunt, Mormo resembled a flying cat but no one said that. Well, to his face at least.

"N-no no!" Raine protested quickly. "You came just in time!"

"Am I going to like this?" The blonde Descender asked, suspicion laced in her voice as she waited for either Raine or Kratos to tell her what they needed her to do. It wasn't like this never happened before.

"It depends," Kratos, an auburn haired man whose hairstyle resembled a porcupine, replied gruffly crossing his arms across his chest. He was the leader of Ad libitum and had the highest respect in the city amongst those in the guild and the city.

_**"I told you we shouldn't have come straight to the Guild."** _Mormo hissed at her. _**"I told you we should have gone and get ice cream!"** _

Althea glared at Mormo in annoyance as her partner persisted on wanting ice cream. Would it really kill him to wait an hour or to just get it? It was bad enough he badgered Leon for it when the swordsman had been minding his own business and enjoying a bowl of ice cream that belonged to HIM and not Mormo.

"And taking missions doesn't depend on you liking it or not." Raine scolded her. "If everyone was like that, where do you think this world would be today?"

It was very tempting to roll her eyes, but the last time she did that she ended up being hit in the face with Raine's staff. And getting hit by the silver haired half-elf was nothing to laugh about if you were on the receiving end. Everyone in the guild knew that messing with Raine was practically suicide.

Mormo smirked at her while Althea glared back, very tempted to grab the flying cat creature or whatever the hell he was and stuff him in to a closet.

"We take all requests. Even last minute ones." Kratos stated flatly.

Again, Althea resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It isn't very smart to piss off your best client. "So what is this last minute request that you need me to do and when can I get it over with?" Kratos glanced at her sternly but didn't say anything about it.

"Now. You have to go help look after the children at the Ailily Orphanage."

"Fine. Sounds easy enoug- WHAT?!" Althea eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at Kratos to see if the man was joking. Unfortunately, he wasn't if his no nonsense stare was any indication.

"Why?" She finally asked.

Raine sighed. "Because you're the only one capable of handling them."

"I highly doubt it, I mean-" Althea cut herself off as she thought about it. The kids at the orphanage were a pretty rambunctious bunch. The Descender had stopped by once in time to see a frazzled woman leave, cursing at the children saying that they weren't children at all but little demons. And then there were the others to consider; she highly doubted that any one else in the Guild had the mind capacity to handle kids who liked to torture their sitters. Except maybe Kanonno... but Kanonno wasn't exactly available at the moment.

"What makes you think **_I'M _**capable of watching the kids?" Althea stared at them very hard. While she was one of the more stronger members of the Guild, she wasn't exactly nice when it came to testing her patience. And having to take care of a bunch of hyperactive kids would definitely test her patience.

"Because..." Raine winced. "This isn't the first time we've had this request."

"Oh." _I'm a last resort, aren't I? _

_

* * *

_"Are you the one who's suppose to look after us?" A little girl questioned Althea when their usual caretaker left.

"Yes." Althea said flatly. The woman who'd been waiting for her looked very happy once she arrived. She told the Descender that she needed to go shopping and that she'd be back in a few hours.

Althea had a feeling that the woman just wanted to get away from looking after the children and take an R&R break.

"Is that your pet?" The little girl asked, pointing at her partner.

Althea snickered while Mormo protested loudly at this, "I'm not a pet!" He ground. The poor creature was getting tired of having to explain himself to other people.

"No. He's my partner and friend." Althea explained, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh. Can we play with him?" The girl asked eagerly, her eyes shining with all the... fun she and her friends could have with him.

Althea glanced at Mormo who had suddenly become stiff at the thought. "Well-"

"Great!" Before Althea could even blink, the girl snatched Mormo and ran off. Earlier, he flew to be eye level with the girl making him within grabbing distance.

Terresia's Descender only shook her head with a sigh. She was going to suffer for this later, she knew it.

* * *

"Wait, you sent _**ALTHEA **_to go look after them?" Reid Hershel asked Raine, gawking a bit. He had come in to complete his minimum of three quests a day when he noticed that someone took the dreaded orphanage job. Reid only heard rumors about it, but everyone said that the kids were a nightmare.

"Yes." Raine sighed.

"Uh... you sure she was the right person?" The red haired hunter scratched the back of his head. He felt sorry for Althea but he felt even more sorry for the kids. They just had no idea what she was capable of.

* * *

"Augh! Let me down! Let me down!" The boy squealed as he was suspended from the rafters of the Orphanage. His arms were bound to his sides by rope and holding on to the rope was Althea.

The troublesome kid was the ring leader of the band of children that had been irritating her earlier. Since getting to stop them individually was impossible, she decided to go after the leader. And right now, her tactic seemed to be working.

"Sure I will. But what do I want?" Althea raised an eye brow as she lowered the rope just a fraction.

"I'll be nice to the people who look after me! I'll be nice! Just let me go!"

"Alright~!" She smirked. "But just so you know, if I hear you break our promise, well..."

"I WON'T! I WON'T!!"

* * *

Several hours later, the two returned. Raine and Kratos were immediately suspicious. Althea seemed happy about something, and those who came back from a day at the orphanage were usually less than happy. A fine example would be Mormo who had a pink bow wrapped firmly around his middle.

"Okay, you sure the make-up is all gone?" Mormo asked for what had been the millionth time after they left.

"Yes Mormo. It's all gone." When the few hours were up, Althea went back to reclaim Mormo only to find him smeared in a variety of colors. Apparently the girls were trying to make him look 'pretty'. 'Pretty' was not the word Althea would use to describe how her partner looked at the time.

"How did it go?" Kratos asked suspiciously.

"They acted like little angels!" Althea beamed.

_**"Angels is not the word I'd use to describe them," **_Mormo grumbled.

"What did you do?" Raine asked in a tone suggesting that she'd rather not know.

"Something to ensure that people won't mind looking after them so much any more."


End file.
